Trinity
by MakiMalfoy
Summary: AU.Rose es heredera de una gran fortuna y su familia resguarda un secreto que hasta ella misma desconoce y que corre peligro de caer en manos peligrosas, para su proteccion contara con un grupo de Comandos mercenarios que cambiaran su vida por completo
1. Los protectores

**Hola a todas!!!**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva aventura en la que me he metido y espero les guste, la idee con mi socia Saphira Weasley hace mucho tiempo y vamos a ver que tal nos va, particularmente me causa mucha emocion , pero no se preocupen no descuidare "La otra mitad del alma" este es un nuevo reto en el que me embarco y como veran tengo que tomarme un tiempo para informarme de ciertas cosas.**

**Ojala se dejen llevar por esta historia…. besos**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K solo deje volar un poco mi imaginación a un escenario mas real.**

Los protectores

Rose Weasley estaba al borde del colapso, El tesoro que por tantos años había guardado sus padres y que tenia gran valor histórico así como las joyas pertenecientes a la familia y colecciones de arte de gran valor estuvieron a punto de ser ultrajados al parecer por un grupo de facinerosos muy bien equipados ya que no solo habían burlado toda la seguridad de la Mansión Weasley si no que habían reducido a la vigilancia particular entre los que se encontraba su hermano Hugo, quien gracias a Dios estaba siendo atendido ya en el hospital tratando de sacarle la bala que tenia alojada en el hombro, ella ni siquiera pudo acompañarlo, ya que esperaba la llegada de la policía y los miembros del FBI, por suerte su querida prima Molly, ya estaba en el hospital y le había informado lo que le habían dicho los médicos, que Hugo Weasley estaba fuera de peligro.

Hace unos años que sus padres haban fallecido en un terrible accidente aéreo, fue entonces que Rose y Hugo heredaron la Mansión ubicada en la mejor zona de Boston, al igual que una considerable fortuna, y con ello el famoso legado histórico que se les había dado a resguardar y que ellos exhibían al mundo en uno de los salones acondicionados para recibir publico y que tenia todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias, por lo menos eso se creían hasta hace unas horas, pero ahora la hermosa historiadora, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Rose Weasley heredó el carácter guerrero y voluntariosos de la familia de su padre así como el color de su larga y rizada melena rojo fuego y unos destellantes ojos azules, de su madre la belleza, la inteligencia y un tanto de obstinación, que la hacía ser una de las historiadoras y conocedora de arte más reconocidas del estado de Massachussets , después de la muerte de sus padres su prima Molly decidió hacerle compañía, mas por la joven pelirroja, lo cual agradecía ya que en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba del apoyo y palabras de consuelo de quien consideraba su hermana mayor.

Hugo por su parte a pesar de quedar huérfano tan joven, no descarrió su vida como todos pensaron lo haría, si no que apoyo a su hermana para llevar los negocios familiares con buen ojo, convirtiéndose en un experto en Biofísica molecular además de capacitarse debidamente sobre la vigilancia y seguridad que necesitaban las dos mujeres que vivían con el, en esa lujosa mansión.

-Señorita Weasley – La voz de su ama de llaves Minerva McGonagall la saco de sus pensamientos –Los agentes del FBI requieren hablar con usted

-Gracias Nana – Contesto en forma plana la pelirroja con el cariño con que llamaba a la anciana mujer que los había cuidado desde que nacieron ella y su hermano

-Señorita Weasley, Buenas noches – Dean Thomas, el comandante a cargo de la operación que era seguido por dos agentes del FBI, un joven hombre de rostro extremadamente atractivo de porte atlético, cabellos castaño y ojos color miel, que le recordaron mucho a los de su madre acompañado por una mujer de estatura mediana, tez sonrosada, cabellos negros lacios y ojos claros que no se definían entre verdes y amarillos a la que no tardo en reconocer

-Hanna? Hanna Longbotton?– pregunto no muy segura Rose

-Rose Weasley – respondió la morena, acercándose rápidamente a abrazarla

-Oh Por dios Hanna, menos mal que eres tu, me siento tan impotente en este momento que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien conocido – contesto la pelirroja desprendiéndose por un momento del abrazo de la agente

-Cuando nos dijeron que había habido un intento de robo de esta magnitud con violencia no pensé que estarías involucrada una amiga mía!!! –exclamo la morena – perdón Rose ellos son el comandante Dean Thomas mi jefe y el agente James Potter mi compañero en este caso – presento formalmente Hanna a ambos hombres – Rose y yo estudiamos juntas la secundaria y la preparatoria y es una de mis mejores amigas, es una lastima que nos encontremos en este tipo de situaciones.

-Si lo se – dijo apenada Weasley

-Mucho gusto señorita – tendió la mano para saludarla el castaño – como se encuentra su hermano?

-Esta fuera de peligro por lo que me han informado, pero en este momento está en cirugía por la bala que tiene alojada en el hombro, al parecer no es algo muy complicado pero si de cuidado, gracias por preguntar.

-Rose tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas de rigor, espero no incomodarte mas – dijo Hanna

-No, por favor tomen asiento – invito la ojiazul a los tres agentes mientras ella misma tomaba asiento en un sofá de su amplia sala percatándose hasta ese momento que no estaba del todo presentable y es que aun vestía un pijama y pantuflas, que aunque no era nada revelador, tenía que admitir era bastante infantil, pero no podía evitarlo era de las cosas que le recordaban a su padre y ella misma se había prometido atesorar ya que era un pijama estampado con el logo del equipo de fútbol americano que su padre los llevaba a ver cuando eran pequeños del cual eran fanáticos todos en la familia.

-Veo que sigues siendo fan de los Chudley Cannos – dijo con una sonrisa tierna la morena.

-Si aunque vayan en último lugar los seguiré apoyando – dijo abochornada la pelirroja.

-No se preocupe, hay algunos que también somos fieles al castigo – afirmo el comandante Thomas sonriendo en señal de apoyo – bueno la dejo un momento con mis agentes voy a hablar con el jefe de policías y con criminalística – se despidió el maduro hombre

-Bien señorita Weasley, necesitamos saber quienes viven con usted en esta casa – pregunto sin tapujos el castaño agente.

-Bueno, Mi hermano Hugo que es dos años menor que yo, me prima Molly que vive hace seis años con nosotros desde que fallecieron nuestros padres, Minerva Mcgonagall que es la ama de llaves y Severus Snape el mayordomo viven en esta casa desde antes que Hugo y yo naciéramos, Parvati Patil la mucama que también esta con nosotros desde que mis padres vivían y Colin Creevy su esposo que es nuestro chofer, la jardinera la Sra. Sprout también.

-Alguien mas que tenga acceso libremente a la casa, Rose – Pregunto esta vez Hanna

-Bueno Si, están mi novio Nathan Wood y la novia de mi hermano Hope Smith, pero no estarán dudando de ellos, o sí?

-En este tipo de casos no se puede dejar ningún hilo suelto señorita Weasley- intervino el joven hombre – dígame cuanto tiempo tiene de relación con el señor Wood?

-Un año, pero nos conocemos desde niños, su familia es muy amiga de la nuestra

-Y la novia de su hermano? – volvió a preguntar el agente Potter.

-Ellos están juntos desde la preparatoria –respondió con seguridad Rose – ella es una chica muy linda y buena

-No lo dudamos Rose- intervino Hanna – y como te llevas con el resto de tu familia, has tenido comunicación con ellos

-Si, de hecho me comunique con mis primas que viven en Paris y estarán llegando en un mes, tienen que dejar listo toda su documentación, su hermano trabaja con Hugo, mi primo Louis, te acuerdas de el? – dijo la pelirroja a la morena?

-Si claro –contesto Lombottong

-Su familia tiene algún enemigo—les cortó el agente castaño - Ha recibido amenazas previas al incidente? Continuó el interrogatorio mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No—contestó firmemente aunque la pregunta la hizo estremecer un poco—es verdad que ha muchas personas les ha molestado que seamos nosotros quienes conservemos ciertas reliquias, "descubrimientos importantes", verá mi madre era antropóloga y a lo largo de su vida hizo hallazgos substanciales para la historia y el arte, los cuales tenemos todos los derechos a conservar y exhibir, pero nunca hemos recibido tales amenazas.

-Rose que haces actualmente, estás trabajando o solo te de dedicas a la casa? Le preguntó Hanna cumpliendo con su labor.

-Trabajo para el departamento de arte e historia de la universidad de Harvard, y soy consultora en el museo de Bellas Artes, aparte como dices me encargo de las exhibiciones de la mansión, nuestra galería es muy extensa.

-Señorita—interrumpió el mayordomo que servía 3 tazas de café.

-Si, Señor Snape que sucede?.

-Bueno acabamos de hacer el recuento de la galería y todas las obras están intactas, las joyas están completas y los documentos de valor ni siquiera fueron tocados ya que no accedieron a la bóveda.

-No entiendo—repuso la joven pelirroja frunciendo el ceño—díganme quien entra a robar a una galería y no se lleva nada—ahora estaba casi alterándose.

-De seguro no buscaban ni joyas ni reliquias ni obras de arte. El castaño se mostró más interesado en la investigación que minutos antes—aparte de todas su reliquias que mas guarda en la casa.

-Que me quiere decir?... Hanna? – Rose miró a su amiga extrañada por la pregunta.

-Rose, quienes entraron a tu casa no buscaban joyas ni obras de arte, debe ser algo mucho más valioso - Le respondió la morena con voz suave, Lo que menos querían era alterar a la joven historiadora.

-Pues no se que puede haber más valioso que los evangelios apócrifos—expresó confundida. La pelirroja

-Su prima a que se dedica—el oficial Potter seguía con su cuestionario de forma tranquila.

-Molly? ella es Magistrada de la corte en el estado de Massachussets.

-Su hermano Hugo a que se dedica?- Continuó interrogando el joven agente, mientras su compañera solo podía trasmitir confianza a la interrogada.

-Hugo se encarga de los negocios de la familia. Entre los dos manejamos la empresa familiar, laboratorios de fabricación de medicamentos pero él es quien da la cara, por decirlo de una forma. Además coordina toda la seguridad referente a la familia, no solo la casa, hablo de forma general, es un genio—sintió orgullo al hablar de su hermano, y a la vez su voz se apago al recordar que él se encontraba en el hospital— es un experto en biofísica al igual que lo fue mi padre quien fundo la empresa y él solo ha diseñado todo un sistema de ubicación satelital, yo no podría explicarle muy bien ese no es mi campo.

-Creo que por el momento dejaremos hasta aquí—ahora fue Hanna quien intervino—debes descansar y me imagino que querrás ver a Hugo.

-Te encargarás de mi caso?- Le preguntó Rose, a lo mejor para convencerse, siempre buscaba estar al ciento por ciento segura de todo.

-Claro que sí. El agente Potter y yo lo estaremos atendiendo, así que no te preocupes, solo debes ser totalmente honesta y te pedimos tu colaboración al máximo.

-Gracias Hanna—ambas chicas se abrazaron en señal de despedida.

-Hasta una próxima oportunidad señorita Weasley.

-Agente Potter que tenga buen día- se despidió la agotada pelirroja

En un Jet privado que cruzaba el océano Atlántico proveniente de las costas Africanas viajaba un hombre de cabello lacio, indomable, tan negro como la noche y unos ojos de un peculiar color verde esmeralda, que reflejaban la emoción y la tristeza mezcladas al mismo tiempo

-Aun no nos has dicho en que estamos metidos esta vez? Pregunto el rubio de ojos grises y rostro perfecto que descansaba en el asiento al lado derecho del pasillo con cierto aire de altivez y diversión

-Nos han contactado para resguardar una reliquia de valor incalculable, evitar el robo al que esta amenazada y proteger a la joven millonaria que la custodia así como a su familia – refirió devolviéndole la sonrisa divertida ante la imaginada reacción que tendría su mejor amigo

-Perdón?!!! Me estas diciendo que tendremos que hacer de niñeras de una mocosa rica?- pregunto el ojigris rubio con aire de incredulidad reflejada en su rostro

-Eso viene implícito en el trato "Cobra" – respondió firme el pelinegro

-Lo peor es que trabajaremos con el FBI…discúlpame "Halcón" pero los americanos son como el viejo proverbio "mucho ruido y pocas nueces" deberían de dejar todo en nuestras manos – Intervino esta vez una hermosa castaña de grandes y almendrados ojos verdes grisáceos que ocupaba el asiento posterior del rubio, mientras volvía a tararear una canción que escuchaba en su Ipod color turquesa de ultima tecnología

-No te preocupes "Panther" no tengo por que ofenderme, desde que murieron mis padres mi conexión con Estados Unidos desapareció, ahora soy del mundo – añadió el ojiverde con una sonrisa triste

-Y tu hermanita?- volvió a interrogar su amiga

-Ella, es la única que me quiere por lo que soy, y no me juzga por lo que hago, además les aclaro a los dos , que el que trabajemos esta vez con el FBI nos hará aparecer nuevamente como proveedores de servicios militares para el gobierno

-Uhumm, eso es cierto – afirmo el rubio quien lanzaba una mirada coqueta a la sobrecargo mientras esta le servia un vaso de wisky on the rocks – Pero recuerda que para nosotros, primero es Dios, Inglaterra y la Reina, segundo la familia y tercero el Manchester United – dijo el rubio con voz solemne mientras la castaña bordeaba los ojos y provocaba una carcajada en el chico del cabello negro y despeinado.

-Panther, necesito que ingreses esta información al sistema, por cierto te has comunicado con "Wolf"? –interrogo el pelinegro, mientras le tendía una carpeta a la mujer

-Si, lo localice ayer en Sudamérica – respondió la joven – Nos dará el encuentro en Boston

-Y que hace en Sudamérica? –pregunto confundido al que llamaban Halcón

-Le informaron que había un decomiso de armas de ultima generación a unos narcotraficantes y no pudo resistirse – explico la castaña como quien habla del clima

-Eso no es Ilegal? Pregunto el rubio galán con su mejor acento ingles

-Cuando pasen a las manos de Wolf ya no lo será, además las utilizamos en causas justas, no?

-Realmente no se que haría sin ustedes – hablo para si mismo el ojiverde

-Tirarte la paja todo el día pensando en la americana de la que estas enamorado hace años – contesto divertido el rubio recibiendo una colleja de la mujer que estaba en el asiento detrás suyo

-Eh mas respeto que hay damas presente!!! -reto la muchacha

-A si? Donde? –refuto el rubio aun mas divertido viendo la mirada asesina de la castaña –por cierto, que pasa con "Zebra" que no lo he escuchado desde que despego el avión?- Advirtió el blondo, mientras miraba sobre su hombro Izquierdo esperando respuesta del que ocupaba el asiento tras el pelinegro.

-Parece que este gemelo detesta volar muy por el contrario del que esta piloteando, este se tomo una pastilla ni bien despegamos y debe de estar en el séptimo sueño – suspiro la castaña

-Es mejor que descansemos todos, necesitamos estar al 100 porciento cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, Finalizo el moreno.

**Bueno chicocas espero que les haya gustado, tal vez aun no haya mucha accion pero se ira dando, espero ir avanzando esta historia paralela con la que tengo pendiente.**

**Solo les pido un favor , comenten que tal les parecio, pues de eso depende si continuo con ella, ya saben siempre es bueno recibir criticas constructivas o aliento según sea el caso.**

**Un beso y recuerden….La magia nos une**


	2. Trinity

_**Holaaa**_

**_Primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas lindas y buenas que me apoyaron en el primer capitulo de esta historia, conforme vaya avanzando , se daran cuenta quien es quien._**

**_Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi._**

**_Gracias a mi socia, por no desfallecer con mis conversaciones jajaja. Saph eres grande! TQM_**

**_sin mas preambulos las dejo_**

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.k ...claro que no me molesto si me quiere dar unos centavitos de su ganancia jajaja, pero me conformo con los Reviews_**

_**TRINITY**_

_**Base del FBI.....**_

De regreso a la base del FBI el ambiente que se notaba era por demás tenso, James no había pronunciado palabra alguna , con su jefe y menos aun con su compañera, la cual sentía que algo no andaba bien, desde que Potter se había enterado que el FBI había pedido el apoyo de un grupo privado de comandos de elite, James había reaccionado como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el corazón, sin embargo el comandante Thomas se mostraba sereno y Hanna no dudaba que apenas se pudieran quedar a solas aclararían todo el asunto, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se disculpo con ambos informándoles que iría a iniciar los papeleos correspondientes del caso.

-Dime Potter que es lo que te molesta? Que hayamos contado con un grupo ajeno a la institución? O que en ese grupo se encuentre tu hermano menor? – dijo con un tono irónico el jefe del muchacho percatándose que este ni bien mencionaron a su hermano tenso la mandíbula

-Ambas cosas señor – contesto inmediatamente el castaño hombre –primero pienso que no son necesarios, contamos con suficientes recursos para hacerlos por nuestra cuenta, tenemos personal altamente preparado y…la verdad es que no seria tan incomodo si no tuvieses a ese traidor cerca mío – dijo finalmente con un dejo de hastío

-A ver Potter, los problemas familiares que te cargues con tu hermano me tienen sin importancia, es mas conocí a tus padres desde antes que ustedes vinieran a este mundo y Harry nunca se mostró en contra de la decisión y de lo sucedido con Albus y por otro lado si bien es cierto que tenemos los recursos y el personal capacitado, el grupo con el que viene tu hermano han demostrado ser sumamente eficientes y tenemos muy buenos comentarios de ellos, son un comando pequeño y muy completo, no creo que la familia Weasley quiera estar rodeados de un ejercito dentro de su propia casa y ellos son justo lo que requeríamos, así que te recuerdo que no debes interponer tus problemas ante tu trabajo o deseas que te saque del caso? – dijo severamente el hombre.

-No jefe, si quiero este caso, voy a ser todo lo profesional que se necesite – respondió el ojimiel al moreno y canoso hombre que tenia frente suyo

-Ve a ayudar a Hanna o mejor déjenlo para mañana, ya es tarde y los necesito a los dos a primera hora en la mansión de los Weasley para que nos reunamos también con el comando Trinity

-Perdón? Como los llamo? – dijo con sorna el joven Potter

-Al Grupo se le conoce como TRYNITY, porque hasta donde tengo entendido son 3 los comandos, tu hermano y dos ingleses, tienen a su grupo de operaciones, pero ellos son los que dan la cara.

-Y quien es el líder? Albus? – pregunto casi con desesperación el castaño

-Eso es lo curiosos, no tienen un líder especifico, se dicen que son como la Trinidad, 3 en uno mismo- explico el hombre mayor

-Eso quiere decir que Albus sigue sin poder aceptar ordenes de un superior – gruño James

-No se ni me interesa, ellos solo reciben instrucciones y la forma de actuar concierne a ellos y como se manejen internamente me importa un rábano y a ti te debería dar igual, así que hemos finalizado la conversación Potter, vete a descansar por favor!

-Si señor

**Lunes 07:00 hrs Logan International Airport - Boston Massachusset**

Un grupo de cinco jóvenes que no aparentaban tener mas de 25 años descendían de la escalinata del Jet privado en el que habían arribado hace 10 minutos y caminaban a una camioneta 4 x 4 negra con vidrios blindados que los esperaba a un lado del hangar donde habían estacionado la aeronave, A todas las luces el grupo llamaba la atención de todo el que dirigía la vista hacia ellos ya que resultaba un poco fuera de lo común, dos muchachos gemelos de 1.75 mts aproximadamente, vestidos uno de ellos con jeans rasgados con una camiseta sin mangas y sobre ella una camisa de rayas abierta, bastante larga y una gorra de los medias rojas con la visera hacia atrás mientras que el otro muchacho usaba pantalón de vestir de dril, camisa azul marino y lentes muy ejecutivo, ambos muchachos lucia una cabellera rubia oscura y uno enormes y soñadores ojos azules, los tres muchachos que los seguían a paso firme parecían sacados de las paginas de la revista People de los mas bellos y deseados, tanto el moreno como el rubio vestían pantalones de cargo estilo combate negros y jerseys de cuello alto del mismo color, que se ceñían muy bien a su bien torneada musculatura a pesar que se les podría considerar de porte delgado, añadiéndole la estatura de 1.85 mts que ostentaban no pasarían desapercibido por ninguna mujer, sobretodo con los lentes negros para sol que les hacia ver aun mas misteriosos, la Castaña mujer que caminaba entre ellos, no era menos escultural con 1.70 y vestida de unos pantalones del mismo modelo aunque un poco mas ceñido, al igual que el jersey , a su perfecta anatomía de modelo, solo que ella al parecer prefería vestir con botas de tacón alto que las toscas estilo militar que llevaban los muchachos y los lentes oscuros al igual que sus dos fornidos compañeros hacían el deleite de todos los hombres que permanecían en un radio cercano a donde se encontraban.

Un hombre joven de unos 30 años y de 1.90 de estatura sumamente atractivo los esperaba apoyado en la parte delantera de la camioneta con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y esa vestimenta "Shark" – Dijo el alto hombre de ojos turquesa, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras observaba de arriba abajo al gemelo ataviado con los jeans y la camisa abierta.

-A mi me dijeron que veníamos a Boston y yo me visto de acuerdo a la situación. Dijo con una inocente desfachatez el rubio, mientras invertía la posición de la gorra para que los rayos de sol le dejaran ver bien la cara de su interlocutor.

-Claro los jeans rasgados no llamaran la atención entre la clase conservadora de Boston – rió el muchacho mientras se incorporaba de su descanso sobre el auto.

-Esto es América, no? – contesto el rubio ojiazul, mientras entraba en la camioneta acondicionada con seis asientos

-Y tú? – volvió a interrogar el mayor del grupo al otro gemelo que subía al auto casi adormecido

-Estoy con sueño, y cuando estoy con sueño no pienso – fue lo único que logro escuchar de el

-Entonces por nuestro bien, será mejor que sigas durmiendo – dijo con la carcajada reprimida el alto muchacho.

-No te pudiste pintar el cabello de otro color menos estridente que turquesa? – pregunto con su mejor tono sarcástico "cobra"

-Ayer fue púrpura, hoy es turquesa, realmente estoy descubriendo que cualquier color le va bien a mis ojos – dijo con falsa arrogancia el mayor del grupo

-Solo dime que no trataras con el rosa chicle la próxima vez, sabes que detesto ese color – Dijo con una mueca de fastidio la muchacha que le entregaba una mochila, que el rápidamente guardo en la parte trasera del vehiculo.

-Hola a ti también preciosa! Y No! Ese color no creo que me ayude mucho con las chicas

-Tu igual te verías hermoso con cualquier color de pelo "Wolfie" – dijo La mujer mientras le brindaba un fuerte abrazo a su compañero y le daba un amistoso beso en la mejilla que el muchacho recibió gustosamente, mientras Cobra y Halcón bordeaban los ojos divertidos.

-Yo también te extrañe gatita – aulló el lobo

-Que yo recuerde nunca te he ronroneado en la oreja, así que no me llames "gatita" – reto la castaña mientras abordaba el auto.

-Parece que alguien aun no consigue novio – susurro casi inaudible el peliazul mirando divertido a los dos hombres que aun permanecían fuera del auto

-No y eso realmente me preocupa, he llegado a pensar que es frígida! – dijo burlón el rubio de los ojos grises – Y necesito que alguien me lo confirme

-Pues no seré yo – Dijo rápidamente el pelinegro mientras bordeaba la camioneta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto

-Yo menos – aclaro "Wolf", mientras abría la puerta del conductor y veía por el retrovisor que "Cobra" se sentaba en la parte posterior y cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios

-De que hablan? – Pregunto "Panther" mientras sacaba su portátil de su bolso de manos

-De nada! –dijeron al unísono Wolf, Halcón y Cobra con rostro inocente que les hizo acreedores de una mirada envenenada de aquellos ojos verde grisáceos de su compañera

-Panther, instrúyenos acerca de nuestro objetivo, por favor- Dijo el pelinegro, mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad

-Bien tenemos, los evangelios apócrifos encontrados por la historiadora Hermione Granger hace mas de 30 años y que salieron a la luz hace una década, reclamando ella el derecho de conservarlos y exponerlos bajo su custodia al publico, es así como , después de pasar un exhaustivo examen, la vigilancia de la mansión Weasley, propiedad de su esposo, el magnate Ronald Weasley, las reliquias históricas llegaron a ser exhibidos veinte años después de su descubrimiento al publico, esto los hizo ganarse muchos enemigos, se dice que en sus tiempos tuvieron amenazas, provenientes de grupos islámicos y hasta de algunos círculos de la iglesia católica, sin dejar pasar por fanáticos religiosos de toda índole, hace sospechar que la muerte de los señores Weasley, pudo no ser un accidente, si no mas bien un ataque para tratar de impedir que las reliquias siguieran siendo exhibidas. Sin embargo sus hijos continuaron con el legado, apoyados por el resto de su familia y no se ha sabido que sus vidas y su seguridad hayan corrido peligro hasta este ataque

-Vaya!, Deporte, política y religión, nadie les enseño que esos son temas delicados – bufo el rubio ojigris sentado al lado de la castaña, mientras volteaba para ver cual de los gemelos roncaba de manera tan estruendosa.

-Rose Weasley, es la hija mayor del fallecido matrimonio, es historiadora, antropóloga y restauradora de arte igual que la madre, primera en su clase en Harvard, 24 años personalidad fuerte y voluntariosa, tiene un expediente impecable, alumna ejemplar, nunca ha protagonizado escándalos, cero problemas con la ley , en fin la chica ni siquiera debe de saber lo que es una borrachera y menos fumarse un porro – dijo casi riéndose la chica de los ojos verde grises.

-Aww una chica buena! – dijo irónico "Cobra" – tenemos que cuidar a la versión joven de la madre Teresa, es de lo mas tentador – volvió a referir sarcástico el rubio – Te apuesto a que nunca en su vida se ha tirado un pedo en publico – dijo esta vez guiñándole un ojo a su compañera que no pudo contener la risa

-Desde cuando eres tan ordinario? –Regaño la castaña aun con la risa en los labios

-Desde que me atrevo a conversar con "Shark" – respondió encogiendo los hombros el ojigris mientras Wolf se percataba por el espejo que a quien se referían parecía muy entretenido escuchando música

-Eso lo explica todo –Dijo el pelinegro mientras compartía una sonrisa divertida con el conductor.

-El otro heredero es Hugo Weasley , dos años menor que su hermana, coeficiente intelectual bastante alto, termino el bachillerato un año antes de lo previsto, sirvió al ejercito un año antes de ingresar a Yale donde siguió la carrera de Biofísica molecular e informática con las mejores notas de su generación …parece ser que el factor genético es muy fuerte, estos chicos nos harían ver a todos ante los ojos de nuestros padres como un grano en el culo – dijo con un dejo de burla la castaña haciendo que los otros tres muchachos volteen a verla con aire de sorpresa – Que? Yo también he estado hablando con Shark – dijo la muchacha con voz casual

-Parece que el tiburoncillo rubio, se tomo muy en serio esto de ser parte de un ejercito mundial, con unos modales que infartarían a la mismísima reina, espero que ustedes dos no olviden sus raíces – Reto el peliazul dirigiéndose al rubio y la castaña que estaban en la parte posterior.

-Seria como olvidar como respirar "Wolf" – aclaro serio el rubio – pero ya que estamos en "América" tenemos que adecuarnos - dijo con un aire sarcástico mirando a su pelinegro amigo.

-Ubicación de nuestro destino "Panther" – intervino esta vez el conductor

-50 Brimmer Street, en el barrio de Beacon Hill, la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad de Boston , te estoy enviando el punto exacto de su localización a la pantalla GPS del auto – contesto la muchacha.

-Bien, entonces allá vamos! – dijo sonriente el mayor del grupo.

_**Mansión Weasley...**_

-Potter, McLaggen? Donde esta Longbotton? – Pregunto el comandante Thomas, mientras recibía a los dos agentes en el hall de entrada de la gran casa

-Esta en camino, me adelante con Steve, para que le mostrase a la señorita Weasley la información que solicito sobre el comando antes que lleguen. –Informo el agente Potter a su superior, mientras reconocía la voz de la dueña de casa

-Buenos días! - Saludo la espigada Pelirroja, que lucia un hermoso traje sastre, de falda y chaqueta azul marino y pequeñas rayas que se entallaba perfectamente a su suave figura y unos tacones de taco aguja, que la hacia lucir mas alta de su 1.65 mts – Me acaban de informar de su llegada

-Buenos días Señorita Weasley- contesto el Comandante Thomas –Los agentes han traído toda la información que solicito antes de reunirse con el comando privado del que le comente ayer , desearía revisarlo.

-Si, Claro, síganme por favor – Invito la muchacha, guiándolos a la amplia sala – Cuantos me dijo que eran?

-Los comandos son 3, pero tienen un equipo de operaciones detrás de ellos, nunca se ha sabido la cantidad de personas y nombres, mantienen muy bien reservados la identidad del resto de su equipo, por seguridad – informo el agente McLaggen , un hombre de mediana estatura, con el cabello castaño ondulado y una cara por demás amigable, totalmente deslucido comparándole con el hermoso rostro y el esplendido porte que presentaba su compañero Potter - mientras abría la portátil frente a Rose

-Quiere decir que son solo 3 hombres los que llevaran a cargo toda la operación? –dijo confundida la pelirroja

-Pues no exactamente, uno de los comandos es una mujer –explico Mclaggen, mientras escuchaba un bufido por parte de Potter – Solo tenemos sus alias, no dejan saber sus nombres a menos que ellos mismos lo digan, tenemos a "Halcón" – aparecía la foto de un pelinegro con cabellos alborotados y al parecer indomables, de unos ojos verdes esmeralda brillante y pobladas cejas negras que le daban una expresión muy varonil según la joven Weasley - americano, 24 años, academia militar desde los 14 años, miembro de la fuerza aérea hasta los 20 y hasta los 22 fue parte del equipo de tácticas y operaciones de la CIA, fue dado de baja, por presentar problemas con la autoridad, Subordinación y rebeldía frente a estrategias de las que no estaba de acuerdo – Rose no pudo evitar ver como el agente Potter cerraba las manos en un puño tratando de contener su ira – experto en estrategias y ataque aéreo –" Phanter" – Apareció la fotografía de una joven y hermosa mujer castaña de cabellos lacios y unos enormes y enigmáticos ojos de color verde grisáceos – Inglesa, 24 años, fue entrenada por el MI6 desde los 11 años, ya que su padre es un agente ahora retirado de dicha organización, experta en sistemas, artes marciales, habla 10 idiomas además de su lengua natal, el Ingles, entre ellos, español, Francés, japonés, hebreo, árabe, Alemán, Ruso, Chino mandarin, Hindú y Swahili ,después de que su padre se retiro pidió su receso indefinido de la agencia Británica .

-Wow, eso es lo único que puedo decir hasta el momento – dijo la millonaria aun con la mandíbula desencajada por toda la información – Continué por favor

-"Cobra" – Apareció la foto de un hombre de cabello rubio casi platinado, con unos enormes ojos azules grisáceos, y unas facciones tan hermosas y a la vez tan masculinas dignas de un catalogo de modelos, que hicieron que Rose perdiera la concentración por un momento – Ingles, 24 años, al igual que su compañera –Rose interpreto esto como un vinculo que unía al guapo hombre con la hermosa mujer que acababan de indicarle hace unos minutos – fue entrenado desde los 11 años para el MI6, el es experto en invasiones terrestres y manejo de armas, se dice que solo le basta una bala para aniquilar a su enemigo – lo ultimo le hizo erizar hasta los cabellos de la nuca a la joven heredera – Habla por lo menos 5 o 6 idiomas, aparte del ingles, aunque rara vez realiza los interrogatorios, según la información que tenemos es la mujer la que los realiza ya que…- McLaguen no termino de explicar lo que venia diciendo, ya que observo como el mayordomo de piel cetrina venia seguido por los comandos de los que estaba informando. En ese momento Rose Weasley creyó haber muerto y que el cielo se abría al ver entrar a un par de altos y fornidos Ángeles, porque si en las fotos que le acababan de presentar los dos hombres le habían parecido guapos, realmente se quedaba corta, ya que eran increíbles, altos, atléticos, con las facciones varoniles y perfectas, que nada tenia que ver con lo que ella se imaginaba que eran unos mercenarios, tras ellos hacia su entrada no menos glamorosa, la tercer miembro del equipo y en ese momento se sintió tan poca cosa, al verla entrar caminando de una manera que solo se le podría comparar con una Top model en un desfile de Victoria Secret, y convencida que debajo de esa ropa, había un cuerpo que cualquier modelo de Sport ilustrated envidiaría, por no decir de su rostro! Oh Dios! Esa mujer no había dejado nada bueno para nadie mas, ella se había apoderado de todo, inclusive de la mirada y el aliento de los tres hombres con los que hace un momento compartía la habitación, y hasta su mayordomo, el cual aun no sabia si permanecía encantado por la hermosa castaña o por los dos hombres que ahora la escoltaban, ya que nunca tuvo clara la opción sexual del fiel Snape.

**Recuerden la magia nos une....**

**Me dejan sus donaciones por favor?**


	3. Cara a cara

**Hola Mis niñas!**

**Muchisisimas gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado a este fic , mi socia y yo estamos felices! Bueno aquí les dejo un capi mas y ahora si me tengo que poner a escribir como loca, aprovechare un poco este fic para que me vengan ideas nuevas de cómo hacer el siguiente capi de " La otra mitad" pero ya saben tarde pero llego jeje.**

**Aquí les dejo una guia didactica para que entiendan mejor el fic**

**Halcon = Albus**

**Cobra = Scorpius**

**Panther = Taylor**

**Wolf = Teddy**

**Zebra = Lyssander**

**Shark = Lorcan**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

… McLaguen no termino de explicar lo que venia diciendo, ya que observo como el mayordomo de piel cetrina venia seguido por los comandos de los que estaba informando. En ese momento Rose Weasley creyó haber muerto y que el cielo se abría al ver entrar a un par de altos y fornidos Ángeles, porque si en las fotos que le acababan de presentar los dos hombres le habían parecido guapos, realmente se quedaba corta, ya que eran increíbles, altos, atléticos, con las facciones varoniles y perfectas, que nada tenia que ver con lo que ella se imaginaba que eran unos mercenarios, tras ellos hacia su entrada no menos glamorosa, la tercer miembro del equipo y en ese momento se sintió tan poca cosa, al verla entrar caminando de una manera que solo se le podría comparar con una Top model en un desfile de Victoria Secret, y convencida que debajo de esa ropa, había un cuerpo que cualquier modelo de Sport ilustrated envidiaría, por no decir de su rostro! Oh Dios! Esa mujer no había dejado nada bueno para nadie mas, ella se había apoderado de todo, inclusive de la mirada y el aliento de los tres hombres con los que hace un momento compartía la habitación, y hasta su mayordomo, el cual aun no sabia si permanecía encantado por la hermosa castaña o por los dos hombres que ahora la escoltaban, ya que nunca tuvo clara la opción sexual del fiel Snape.

-Buenos días!- Saludo la castaña mujer que acababa de hacer su ingreso – Disculpen estaba coordinando algunas cosas con el equipo de operaciones, Usted debe de ser el comandante Dean Thomas y usted la señorita Rose Weasley – se acerco a ambos tendiéndoles la mano en señal de saludo mientras sonreía, y Rose no pudo evitar ver la radiante y perfecta dentadura de la Ojigris.

-Efectivamente, soy en comandante Thomas, han sido muy puntuales, justo le estábamos brindando información sobre ustedes a la señorita Weasley – refirió el hombre , pero ya que están acá, creo que ustedes mismos podrán hacer su presentación, los agentes Potter y Mclaggen están a cargo de la investigación al igual que un agente femenino que ha tenido un pequeño retraso –informo el comandante, sin dejar de percatarse que apenas mencionaron el apellido Potter, la castaña y el rubio intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, la cual tampoco paso desapercibida por la pelirroja anfitriona quien observo que el moreno que estaba frente a ella apretaba los puños de tal manera que sus nudillos parecían querer salir de su piel.

-Bueno señorita Weasley, permitamos presentarnos – intervino secamente el moreno – Somos un pequeño ejercito privado que da soportes estratégicos a los gobiernos o a civiles según sea el caso, siempre dentro del marco legal – dijo esta vez lanzando una mirada retadora al alto agente del FBI que había emitido un bufido casi imperceptible – No acostumbramos dar nuestros nombres reales por nuestra seguridad y de las personas que nos rodean, así que a partir de este momento seremos "Cobra" – Dijo señalando al rubio que tenia la vista clavada en la pelirroja mujer – "Panther" esta vez se dirigió a la castaña quien le hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y quien le habla "Halcón" – el pelinegro no dejo de notar que la ojiazul mujer que tenia frente a el se removía incomoda en su sitio, sin embargo siguió dando una charla de lo que consistía su trabajo y sobre los datos que tenían del caso, pero algo llamo mas la atención de Rose Weasley, una conversación en un perfecto idioma francés que susurraban los otros dos comandos que estaban a un lado del salón

_-Elle n'etait pas tellement laide et tellement religious comme nous pensons_ (No era tan fea y tan monja como pensamos) - susurro el rubio a su compañera

_-Je ne m'interesse pas, je veux seulement savoir ou j'achete ces chausseres Jimmy Choo_ ( No me interesa, solo quiero saber donde compro esos zapatos Jimmy Choo) – contesto en el mismo tono de voz la muchacha.

-Perdón debo aclarar algo! – interrumpió Rose a la explicación que estaba dando el pelinegro, haciendo que este pare inmediatamente su exposición y le dirija una mirada curioso, viendo que la mujer se dirigía a sus compañeros, quienes tenían el mismo gesto de confusión que el – El que sea una historiadora reconocida, algo de lo cual me enorgullezco y no lleve una vida descarriada, no me hace merecedora a ser catalogada como una monja, además no comparto la idea del celibato y tenga por seguro que no me considero una persona para nada desagradable visualmente y en cuanto a los zapatos, son de una colección privada, pero la puedo llevar a la próxima exhibición que será en unos días – finalizo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que dejo al rubio ojigris con el ceño fruncido y a la castaña con una sonrisa incrédula

-Sácame un listado de los idiomas que no entienda esta sabelotodo- susurro en el oído el rubio a la castaña que intentaba no soltar la risa

-Además agradecería que me dijeran sus nombres reales

-Eso es imposible! – refuto el rubio con mala cara

-Pues no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con un zoológico –sentencio la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada desafiante, lo cual hizo soltar una risueña carcajada de la castaña y el moreno, mientras el rubio viendo el caso perdido salio hecho una furia hacia el jardín.

-Ha salido a fumar un cigarrillo, eso lo ayuda a tranquilizar las ganas de matar a alguien – dijo divertida la mujer de los ojos verde gris, tratando de disculpar el comportamiento de su compañero – tiene usted toda la razón , es usted una civil que requiere de nuestros servicios y no es usual que se dirija a nosotros utilizando nuestros alias, solo le pediremos que no repita nuestros nombres cuando hayan personas extrañas – pidió con un tono de voz conciliador la castaña –Mi nombre es Taylor Malfoy, el nombre verdadero de Halcón es Albus Potter y el rubio que descartará el francés de su vocabulario es Scorpius Malfoy

-Pues tu esposo tiene un carácter explosivo – dijo con sorna Rose

-Mi esposo? Oh no gracias, suficiente con que sea mi hermano – respondió risueña la castaña ,quien se percato que la noticia ayudaba a relajarse un poco a la millonaria

-Y es coincidencia que usted se apellide Potter igual que el agente aquí presente? – pregunto Rose dirigiendo una mirada entre el castaño y el moreno que se fusilaban con la mirada

-Por desgracia no – respondió con furia el agente del FBI- este hombre es mi hermano.

-Nadie escoge a la familia, no James? – dijo sarcástico el moreno mientras tensaba mas la mandíbula.

-Veo que ya hubo la presentación del caso – intervino Scorpius desde la entrada del jardín, mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, y volteaba a ver que una mujer ingresaba presurosa a la sala poniéndolo en alerta al igual que a sus dos compañeros.

-Disculpen la tardanza, se me averió el auto y finalmente tuve que tomar un taxi – entro disculpándose una mujer de cabellos oscuros y lacio, algo ruborizada por llegar tarde a la reunión.

-No te preocupes, no hace mucho que llegaron - trato de tranquilizarla Mclaggen, haciendo que por primera vez la muchacha fije su atención en los comandos que estaban al otro lado del salón, todos ellos en posición de alerta por su intempestiva intervención – ella es la agente Ha…

-Albus?... Albus Potter? – pregunto aun incrédula la joven aunque sus ojos parecían suplicar no equivocarse

-H- Hanna? – balbuceo el moreno con un brillo similar

-Hanna? – dijo Taylor con una expresión de sorpresa

-Hanna, Hanna? – repitió Scorpius quien se acercaba a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado

-Albus que gusto encontrarte aquí! – exclamo la chica dirigiéndose presurosa a abrazar al ojiverde

-Oh… My… God! – dijo con su mejor acento británico Taylor, mientras miraba la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Así que ella es la famosa Hanna! – soltó de pronto Scorpius con una sonrisa igual que la que mostraba la castaña, haciendo que Albus los acribille a ambos con la mirada mientras recibía el abrazo emocionado de la agente Longbotton, solo haciendo que los hermanos Malfoy contengan una carcajada.

-Albus y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la fuerza aérea, a mi me reclutaron para el FBI, mientras a el lo llamaron de la CIA – explicaba emocionada Hanna, al resto que aun se mostraban confundidos, por tan celebrado encuentro.

-Realmente odio interrumpir tan emotivos reencuentros – expuso sarcástica Taylor – pero creo que tenemos que continuar con nuestra labor, así que agradeceríamos nos lleven a la escena del crimen – menciono esta vez la mujer, mientras se dirigía al comandante Thomas.

-Si claro!, por favor síganos – pidió el jefe del FBI, mientras le cedía el paso a la dueña de casa para que los guiara, seguida de los dos comandos británicos y el resto del equipo, dejando un poco rezagados a la teniente Longbotton y al menor de los Potter.

-Eres una aguafiestas! – susurro Scorpius con una media sonrisa divertida hacia su hermana.

-Por favor!, no niegues que te comenzaba a empalagar tanto dulce – bufo la mujer bordeando los ojos, lo que hizo acrecentar la diversión del rubio.

-Si, eso es cierto, pero cuantas veces podemos ver a "Halcón" tan nervioso y hasta ruborizado? Debimos de haber filmado la escena, Diablos! Mi reino por una cámara filmadora! – Se quejaba sarcástico el rubio, mientras miraba sobre su hombro para ver una vez mas la reacción de su moreno amigo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se dejara notar en su rostro.

Rose Weasley guió a todo el equipo de investigación reunido, por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llegaron a unas enormes puertas blindadas, después de marcar el código secreto, las grandes y pesadas puertas dejaron ver un enorme y amplio salón, donde se podían observar todas las paredes recubiertas de cuadros y lienzos antiguos, que hacían presumir que aquella colección , debía de costar una fortuna, así como en el centro del recinto se ubicaban una serie de pedestales, donde se mostraban una serie de pergaminos, bajo un vidrio blindado y con toda la seguridad que el caso ameritaba.

-Me encanto! Seguridad de primera en las puertas y en la exhibición y tenemos un tragaluz tan grande, que podría invitar a entrar hasta con un helicóptero – Se burlo el rubio comando, mientras inspeccionaba a la ligera el lugar.

-Parece que nada de lo que buscaban , se encontraba al menos a simple vista – intervino esta vez Albus mientras tomaba posición al lado de su compañera, quien no pudo evitar, devolverle una sonrisa burlona, que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo, indicándole seriedad en el asunto, a lo que ella le respondió con una bordeada de ojos monumental.

-No entiendo, todo lo valioso esta en esta sala!-exclamo impaciente Rose.

-Como dijo mi compañero, tal vez lo que buscaba no esta a simple vista – indico esta vez la castaña, mientras veía como sus compañeros sin necesidad de intermediar palabras se dirigían hacia uno de los grandes lienzos que adornaban una de las paredes para retirarlo, ante la mirada horrorizada de la pelirroja

-Por Dios! Que están haciendo? – Dijo dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia los dos altos muchachos, que ni siquiera voltearon a mirarla- Estas obras de arte, merecen un trato especial, pueden echar a perder la pintura, con solo tocarlas directamente, deben de hacerlo con guantes especiales y…

-Aquí no hay nada Panther! –Indico Scorpius, ignorando la explicación de la chica Weasley.

-Revisen todos los reversos y los frentes de las pinturas con luz negra, indico la castaña, mientras se colocaba un audífono inalámbrico y esperaba recibir señal, ante la atenta mirada de los agentes y de la dueña de casa – "Zebra" necesitamos, cámaras microscópicas para toda entrada de la casa, incluyendo ventanas, vitrales y tragaluces, también necesitamos sensores láser excepto para las puertas – ordeno la muchacha a su interlocutor que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea –Creo que eso ya lo tienen cubierto, al menos por el momento.

-"Wolf" necesitamos una vista satelital de la mansión y una simulación en 3D – Ordeno esta vez Albus bajo el mismo método con el que se comunicaba su compañera – Que hay de esto? – menciono el ojiverde señalando el atril donde se exponían unos pergaminos antiguo

-Son los evangelios apócrifos – explico con un dejo cansino la joven pelirroja.

-Debemos revisarlos – menciono tajante Taylor

-No tengo la clave de seguridad para abrir la urna

-Eso no es impedimento, quieres que rompa el vidrio? – pregunto el rubio con un gesto falsamente inocente a la castaña, que solo atino a mirar de reojo a la furiosa pelirroja.

-Ni se le ocurra!- Soltó Rose entre dientes, perdiendo los nervios .

-Pues halle la manera de abrirlo, si no, no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí – refuto el rubio, con una arrogancia innata, que hizo apretar los puños a la heredera.

-Señorita Weasley, mi compañero tiene razón , si usted no nos da libertad de actuar y nos pone trabas, no podremos descubrir y protegerla de las personas que atentan contra su seguridad y la vida de su familia – aclaro prudentemente Panther, viendo como los ojos azules de la pelirroja se clavaban en ella, notando también que la muchacha relajaba las facciones y asentía dándose por vencida.

-Esta bien hoy que vaya a visitar a mi hermano, le pediré la clave –acepto la muchacha.

-Yo la acompañare – intervino Halcón mientras se dirigía a la joven heredera, tratando de ganarse su confianza.

-Entonces nosotros nos quedaremos instalando los equipos, en donde nos vamos a ubicar? – cuestiono secamente el rubio comando, esperando una respuesta de la dueña de casa.

-U- ustedes se alojaran aquí?- pregunto casi horrorizada la pelirroja

-Ehh…seria un poco difícil, custodiarla si no estamos en el radio de acción "primor" – refuto irónico el rubio, haciendo ruborizar a mas no poder a la chica Weasley

-Pues lo único que les podría ofrecer en este momento serian las habitaciones de servicio –relato la joven pelirroja –disculpe usted –dijo refiriéndose a la castaña comando – pero me es bastante incomodo alojarlos en las habitaciones de huéspedes, siendo un equipo mixto, no se vería muy bien – se disculpo la ojiazul, haciendo que el rubio del equipo soltara un bufido que no paso desapercibido por nadie

-No se preocupe, solo necesitamos que sea espaciosa para el equipo que necesitamos instalar – se apresuro a contestar la mujer del grupo de comandos.

-En verdad no son muy amplias, en todo caso la cabaña ubicada cerca de la piscina, tiene un recibidor espaciosos – contemplo la heredera.

-OK eso esta bien! –respondió el pelinegro, mientras sus compañeros asentían en señal de conformidad.

-P-pero solo tiene una sola habitación – dijo tímidamente Rose Weasley.

-Eso no será problema, estamos acostumbrados a compartir lugares menos espaciosos para dormir – dijo sueltamente Taylor, ante la mirada sorprendida de Rose y los tres jóvenes agentes del FBI.

-Q-Quiere decir que ustedes están acostumbrados a dormir juntos? – susurro casi a gritos Hanna evitando que su voz revelara los celos que acababan de nacer en su pecho.

-Juntos, que no es igual que revueltos, querida! – explico con sorna la castaña – somos una milicia, convivimos juntos todo el tiempo, pero no se preocupen el resto del equipo de operaciones se alojara en el hotel mas cercano mientras encuentran un apartamento donde instalarse.

-El hotel mas cercano es el Four season! – dijo con cierto temor el agente Mclaggen.

-Espero que Wolf me deje algo de champagne! – bufo el rubio con mirada aburrida.

-Eso no es problema agente, eso esta dentro de nuestro presupuesto – aclaro con cierta arrogancia Albus mientras, le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a su hermano que bordeaba por enésima vez los ojos, al escuchar a los comandos.

-Bueno en vista que todo se va solucionando, que le parece señorita Weasley si vamos a visitar a su hermano al hospital – dijo con la voz más calmada que encontró el comandante Thomas.

-Yo voy con ustedes – Se adelanto a ofrecer Hanna –Me encantaría visitar a Hugo también – dijo un tanto ruborizada mientras los hermanos Malfoy la miraban fijamente con una sonrisa de medio lado, que hizo percatar a la agente Longbotton que realmente compartían los mismos genes.

-Mclaggen y yo nos quedamos para chequear que se instalen correctamente – dijo no muy a gusto James Potter.

_-vergessen Sie nicht sich erinnern, Rache mich des Eselseinflußes von Albus zu nehmen, um uns den freundlichen Bruder zu überlassen, der Last_ ( Hazme recordar de vengarme del cabron de Albus, por dejarnos al simpático hermano que se carga) – susurro el rubio en alemán a la castaña mientras veían alejarse a su compañero con la heredera, la agente Longbotton y el comandante Thomas

-Tienen algún problema en hablar en Ingles? –pregunto sarcástico James

-Entienden alemán? Pregunto con inocencia la castaña a los dos hombres del FBI que quedaron con ella.

-No – respondieron al unísono ambos jóvenes

-BINGO!, entonces lo seguiré hablando – respondió divertido el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo en complicidad a su hermana., la cual bordeaba los ojos, mientras seguía a la vieja ama de llaves que los guiaría hasta el lugar donde se alojarían.

**Me van a disculpar si no estan biwen conjugados los verbos en otros idiomas pero yo no soy poliglota jejeje**

**Por favor , no se olviden de dejar sus criticas constructivas, para saber como vamos, Siiii por favor! Todas son lindas y buenas y las quiero mucho mucho a todas**


End file.
